Arabian Nights
by Midori Yume
Summary: Collab, UA. Aladdin de Disney avec les personnages de Tales of Vesperia. Où une lampe merveilleuse va changer la destinée d'un prince et d'un garçon des rues...
1. Prologue

Titre : Arabian Nights

Auteur : Midori Yume (aka Kaleiya et Eliandre)

Rating : T pour le moment mais susceptible de monter par la suite.

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia ne nous appartient à notre grand désarroi. Ni Aladdin et sa version anime de 1992 qui appartient à Disney. Notez la présence de yaoi donc homophobes s'abstenir.

Note d'Eliandre : Collaboration entre Kaleiya et moi suite à un petit délire que j'ai involontairement provoqué. Ça m'apprendra à débiter des idioties quand mon cerveau est embrumé par le réveil…

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans une nuit noire comme l'ombre, au milieu du désert, juché sur un sombre destrier, se tenait un homme. Sous son manteau, sa capuche et son fier maintien, on pouvait distinguer ses cheveux gris pâles, ses traits marqués et ses vêtements de soie rouge de première qualité qui témoignait de l'importance du personnage. A ses côtés, tournoyait autour de lui tel un vautour, un oiseau de belle taille, évoquant curieusement un corbeau. Noir était son bec épais légèrement incurvé et noir était son plumage aux reflets violacés. Il avait étrangement des yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une façon mystérieuse, même dans cette nuit sans lune. De temps en temps, l'homme aux cheveux blancs lui jetait un coup tout en surveillant les alentours.

Les événements commencèrent à se prononcer lorsqu'un second cavalier apparut à son tour, dévalant une dune. Le nouveau venu ralentit sa monture lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux gris, mit pied à terre avant d'incliner froidement la tête quand il reconnut son visiteur.

« Tu es en retard, Barbos ! » annonça le premier cavalier dont la voix trahissait une pointe d'irritation.

« C'est que ce que vous m'avez demandé n'était pas facile à trouver, Alexei ! » grogna le dénommé Barbos. « Ou dois-je dire, Grand Vizir Alexei ? » ajouta-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Laisse tomber cette fausse politesse Barbos ! Est-ce que tu l'as ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et impatiente.

Pour réponse, Barbos se mit à trifouiller dans les diverses poches du manteau couvrant son ventre ventripotent. Il finit par mettre la main sur l'objet convoité avant de le brandir fièrement devant le vizir.

« Est-ce ceci que vous m'avez demandé de chercher ? »

Il s'agissait d'un petit bijou décoratif incomplet, une simple moitié de scarabée d'or. Pourtant, dès qu'il l'aperçut, Alexei voulut l'arracher des mains de Barbos mais celui-ci recula son bras immédiatement, le mettant hors de portée du dignitaire.

« Un instant ! J'ai éprouvé plus de difficultés que prévu et j'ai risqué ma vie pour obtenir cet objet. Une petite augmentation sur mes honoraires serait la bienvenue. »

Les traits du vizir se crispèrent un instant devant l'exigence insolente de ce voleur de bas-étage mais il finit par répondre :

« Sois tranquille, tu seras récompensé le moment venu. Maintenant, donne-le-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main.

Barbos hésita quelques secondes puis finit par obéir. Dès qu'il fut en possession de l'objet, Alexei fouilla frénétiquement une de ses poches avec son autre main puis en tira quelque chose. Quand il ouvrit la paume, il put ainsi contempler la seconde moitié du scarabée d'or, celle qu'il détenait depuis longtemps. Enfin, il possédait désormais les deux moitiés !

« Bien, les portes de la Caverne aux Merveilles nous sont ouvertes ! » déclara-t-il en joignant les deux moitiés du scarabée d'or.

Dès que le bijou retrouva son intégralité, il émana un éclat lumineux qui fit luire sa surface. Puis soudain, ses ailes s'agitèrent et l'insecte s'anima et quitta la main du vizir, prenant rapidement son envol vers le désert.

« Vite suivons-le ! » commanda Alexei en donnant l'impulsion nécessaire pour lancer son cheval au galop.

Barbos remonta rapidement sur sa monture et les deux cavaliers suivirent à un rythme effréné le petit scarabée dont ils ne percevaient qu'une lueur dorée, telle une luciole voltigeante. Après plusieurs minutes toutefois, l'insecte se dirigea vers une dune et finit par se séparer. Chaque moitié pénétra dans la dune qui se mit brusquement à frémir et à tressaillir. Des vents violents s'élevèrent, le sol trembla sous les sabots des chevaux qui effrayés, se cabrèrent mais leurs maîtres les maintenaient fermement par leurs rênes. Et soudain, du sable du désert, s'éleva une gigantesque tête de tigre aux couleurs de la nuit. Elle gronda et rugit à plusieurs reprises avant de s'immobiliser, la gueule ouverte. Cette dernière constituait l'entrée de la Caverne aux Merveilles, illuminée par une lumière étincelante qui semblait provenir de l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes avaient observé ce spectacle avec stupéfaction puis échangèrent des regards perplexes. Le vizir toutefois, prit rapidement les choses en main en ordonnant :

« Barbos, entre dans la caverne. »

Le voleur n'était pas un lâche mais devoir faire face à un danger inconnu provoquait en lui une vague d'angoisse. Sa protestation parut donc légitime :

« Quoi ?! Mais… »

« La Caverne aux Merveilles recèle tout l'or, tous les joyaux, tous les trésors dont tu rêves. Tu peux tout prendre si tu le désires mais la lampe me revient. » dit Alexei d'un ton menaçant.

Barbos n'était pas très rassuré et tergiversa pendant plusieurs longues secondes mais l'avidité et la convoitise se révélèrent plus fortes que sa peur. Descendant de son cheval, il saisit son courage à deux mains et s'avança lentement vers l'entrée.

Au moment où il allait poser son pied à l'intérieur de la Caverne aux Merveilles, la tête de tigre s'anima et demanda d'une voix grave :

« Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil ? »

En voyant et en entendant l'entrée de la Caverne bouger et parler, l'intrus fut à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Alexei intervient en le réprimandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre ! Toute la fortune que tu souhaites repose à l'intérieur de cette caverne ! »

Le subalterne déglutit avec difficulté. Il essaya à nouveau de s'imaginer tous les trésors que recélait la Caverne aux Merveilles, hésita quelques instants puis fit de nouveau face à la tête de tigre.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda cette dernière à son visiteur. « Que veux-tu ? »

« C'est… c'est Barbos » marmonna le voleur d'une voix assez intelligible malgré la frayeur qui le tenaillait. « Je souhaite entrer dans la Caverne. »

« Seul un cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance peut pénétrer en mon sein. » tonna le gardien de la Caverne aux Merveilles d'une voix impérieuse. « Tu as été prévenu. »

Après cet avertissement, la tête de tigre s'immobilisa en laissant sa gueule ouverte. Quelque peu rassuré, Barbos reprit son souffle, le temps que sa fréquence cardiaque se normalise. Constatant ensuite que l'entrée demeurait inerte, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la caverne. Des marches dorées engageantes l'invitaient à descendre plus profondément.

Le voleur réunit toute sa bravoure pour trouver la force de continuer. Ebloui par la splendeur de l'escalier, il finit par poser son pied, uniquement son pied, sur la première marche…

Rien ne se passa. Enhardi par ce succès, le truand passa le reste de son corps à l'intérieur…

Mais au même moment, le sol de la Caverne aux Merveilles se mit à trembler et le gardien referma brutalement ses crocs, bloquant définitivement l'entrée ! Le voleur poussa un grand cri d'effroi et essaya de s'échapper mais c'était absolument impossible !

« Tu n'as pas un cœur empli de justice et de vaillance ! » gronda la tête de tigre. « Pour avoir osé me profaner, un seul châtiment : la mort ! »

Et le gardien s'enfonça dans le sable, emportant avec lui les derniers hurlements de Barbos.

Le vizir Alexei avait contemplé la scène calmement, totalement indifférent à la mort d'un homme qui l'avait pourtant servi. Il réfléchissait aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Humph ! Barbos n'était donc pas digne d'y entrer. »

Il récupéra les parties du scarabée d'or avant de lever la tête vers le ciel nocturne. L'oiseau noir qui voletait autour de lui quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait suivi et était encore là.

« Raven ! » appela le vizir.

Aussitôt, le volatile sombre piqua vers le sol et atterrit sur le sable, près d'Alexei. Il s'ébroua, ébouriffa ses ailes et soudain, sa silhouette se modifia, s'allongea jusqu'à prendre une apparence humaine. A la place de l'oiseau noir se tenait désormais un homme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux attachés mais quelques peu négligés. Ses yeux bleus perçaient l'obscurité et sa main caressait nonchalamment une barbe de deux jours. Il portait des vêtements simples sans ornementations avec un gilet prune accompagné d'un pantalon ample à la mode orientale couleur colombin. Un habillement fait pour passer inaperçu et se foudre dans la foule.

Le nouveau venu étira ses membres quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Alexei.

« Tu sais ce que je vais te demander Raven ? » dit le vizir d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir me mettre à la recherche de ce cœur ardent empli de justice et de vaillance. » répondit celui qui était encore quelques secondes plus tôt un oiseau en époussetant ses vêtements d'un air fatigué. « Sans vouloir vous offenser seigneur Alexei, nous connaissons déjà quelqu'un qui semble correspondre parfaitement à la description. »

Toutefois, en voyant son maître froncer des sourcils, Raven ajouta à la hâte :

« Mais hélas, dans le contexte actuel, je doute que vous pouviez vous servir de lui. Très bien, je me charge de cette sale besogne et de vous trouver un substitut convenable. » soupira l'ex-oiseau noir. « Dommage. J'aurais préféré passer mon temps libre à regarder les filles aux bains. »

-§-

Agrabah… Cette puissante et florissante cité du désert, ceinturée par un haut rempart, avait été construite autour d'un important point d'eau. Au fil des années et des siècles, les caravanes et les tentes des nomades s'étaient métamorphosées en un imposant royaume aux terres étendues et à l'influence considérable.

La cité d'Agrabah s'était développée à partir de son palais. Construite à dos d'une immense falaise abrupte qui la protégeait d'un côté des envahisseurs, cette immense construction de marbre blanc et de toits cuivrés constituait un chef d'œuvre de l'architecture orientale avec son grand jardin riche en arbres ou en fleurs exotiques : orangers, jasmins, dattiers, citronniers constituaient quelques exemples. Outre la famille royale, le palais abritait les notables les plus importants de la ville, une aile réservée à la garde royale ainsi que les divers serviteurs : intendant, cuisiniers, valets, femmes de chambre, jardiniers etc… A Agrabah, le palais était le bâtiment le plus remarquable de la cité, trônant fièrement à la vue de ses habitants où qu'ils se trouvaient. On ne pouvait pas le rater.

Le reste de la ville était disposé en demi-cercles concentriques selon le rang social des personnes de façon plus ou moins homogène. A l'entourage immédiat du palais, vivaient les membres de la haute aristocratie dans de somptueuses demeures décorées avec soin. A leur voisinage, dans de belles maisons en terre cuite aux murs lisses, les marchands de produits de luxe vendant bijoux, parfums, maquillages, épices ou soies précieuses ou les riches fermiers qui avaient en leurs possessions d'importantes terres ou troupeaux de bétail. Puis venaient des marchands plus modestes qui offraient de la viande, des légumes ou de la poterie avec leurs habitations plus grossières. Suivaient ensuite les paysans, les fermiers modestes ainsi que les ouvriers, les tailleurs de pierre ou de brique. Et en derniers, coincés dans les quartiers les plus misérables, les pauvres, les défavorisés, les personnes sans-le sou qui luttaient pour survivre. Là, les truands, les malfrats et les vauriens pullulaient tels de la mauvaise herbe.

Agrabah était sous le règne du sultan Finath Scifo. Durant les premières années, le souverain, accompagné de sa jeune et charmante épouse, connut une ère de prospérité et de bonheur. Le sultan était populaire auprès de son peuple, sortait souvent pour le rencontrer, rendait la justice avec équité. Bientôt, ses efforts furent récompensés lorsque sa femme attendit un enfant, un fils qui plus est, et donc un héritier, d'après les prédictions des devins et des oracles, prédictions qui s'avèrent fondées lorsqu'on mit au monde un garçon qu'on prénomma Flynn. Mais le malheur frappa brutalement et une succession de tragiques événements se déroulèrent au palais. Malgré un début encourageant, il y eut des complications en fin de grossesse, qui s'aggravèrent lors de l'accouchement. Peu après la naissance de son fils, la sultane tomba gravement malade et malgré les soins et les remèdes prodigués, elle finit par mourir. Finath, malgré l'amour qu'il portait à son enfant, en fut inconsolable et ne put jamais surmonter totalement son chagrin. Sa santé se dégrada rapidement au cours des années et lorsque Flynn atteignit l'âge de six ans, lors d'une audience publique au palais, il fut saisi d'une brusque quinte de toux avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en crachant son sang, sous le regard effaré de ses sujets. Les médecins accoururent et diagnostiquèrent une maladie du cœur incurable. Il n'existait aucun traitement pour ce mal et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire au mieux, était d'allonger la vie du sultan de plusieurs mois, voire de plusieurs années. Ils ne pouvaient qu'atténuer les symptômes sans en soigner la cause.

Finath devint alors incapable de gérer les affaires courantes de son royaume. Il passait l'essentiel de son temps dans sa chambre, entouré de ses médecins et de ses apothicaires, la quittant peu et ses apparitions publiques devinrent rares. Son fils étant trop jeune pour régner, il chargea l'homme en qui il avait une confiance absolue de s'occuper des tâches qu'il ne pouvait plus assurer, le Grand Vizir Alexei Dinoia et lui accorda une grande partie de ses prérogatives.

Le sultan ignorait une chose envers son Grand Vizir : en plus d'être un sorcier, son homme de confiance était d'une ambition démesurée et caressait l'espoir de se saisir du trône. Avec les pouvoirs qu'il lui avait été conféré, Alexei devint le nouvel homme fort du royaume et le véritable maître d'Agrabah bien qu'il fut officiellement sous les ordres du sultan Finath Scifo. Il mit en place un régime autoritaire et strict, consolida sa position en prélevant plusieurs taxes et s'assura de la loyauté de l'armée royale à son égard en nommant un de ses hommes Cumore en tant que capitaine. Malgré la sévère répression de l'armée royale, les mesures du Grand Vizir permirent une baisse importante de la délinquance. Les privilégiés étaient satisfaits, les riches marchands également et même les classes moyennes semblaient dans l'ensemble d'accord avec la politique menée. Seuls, les miséreux des quartiers pauvres virent leurs conditions de vie se détériorer davantage sous le règne d'Alexei.

On pourrait croire qu'avec un dirigeant affaibli et un héritier trop jeune pour régner, Alexei aurait pu voir l'occasion de prendre le pouvoir en se débarrassant définitivement de la famille Scifo. Mais en réalité, le grand vizir était un homme avisé qui se projetait sur le long terme. Il comprit qu'il risquait une violente opposition du peuple si on provoquait soudainement la mort d'un sultan bien-aimé et de son fils. Il était plus sage d'affermir sa position ou de trouver un moyen d'augmenter ses pouvoirs tout en surveillant l'enfance puis l'adolescence de Flynn. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer influencer le jeune prince.

Le vizir finit également par découvrir en fouillant les vieilles archives de la famille royale le secret de la lampe merveilleuse. Depuis, il n'eut de cesse de vouloir y mettre la main dessus.

Plusieurs années passèrent et Alexei trônait au sommet de sa puissance. Seulement, le prince grandissait et serait bientôt apte à réclamer son héritage…

Les choses commençaient à changer… Et la vie d'un jeune homme aux humbles origines allait s'en trouver bouleversée…

* * *

Omake :

Eliandre : Eh bien voilà, prologue terminé !

Flynn, mécontent : J'ai quelques réclamations à te faire !

Eliandre : Je m'en doutais… Le hasard ou la chance veut que j'ai peut-être le moins dur à gérer… Quoiqu'être le meilleur ami de Yuri peut tout dire, d'une certaine manière…

Flynn : Pourquoi j'ai CE rôle ? D'ailleurs, où est Yuri ? Lui aussi avait des reproches à faire…

Eliandre : Ah, ce n'est pas moi qui gère son cas, c'est Kal. On le verra certainement au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de Kaleiya : Paraîtrait que j'ai été méchante avec certains dans ce chapitre. Pourtant, je trouve que je me suis retenue… dans ce chapitre en tout cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le garçon des rues**

Comme chaque jour dans la cité du désert, le soleil brillait de mille feux sur les bâtiments en terre cuite de la ville, offrant un contraste saisissant avec les murs de marbre blanc du palais. Quand l'astre solaire était sur le couchant, la ville était teintée de couleurs rouges et rosées, s'harmonisant ainsi avec le ciel prenant les nuances nocturnes et dévoilant petit à petit ces points scintillants qu'il cachait dans son immensité jusqu'à cet instant.

Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait jour et le marché battait son plein. Les étalages étaient remplis de livres, tissus, vêtements, poteries…

« Rends-moi ça vaurien ! Gardes ! »

… et bien entendu, il y avait tout les étalages de nourriture : fruits, légumes, viande, pain… Le choix était assez vaste et il avait pu se servir en toute aisance ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des marchands le remarque en train de voler un morceau de pain. Maintenant, il avait intérêt à courir et vite.

« Halte-là ! Plus un geste ! »

Oups ! Ils étaient déjà là ? Mince alors… Il était temps de vite filer avant de vraiment avoir des ennuis.

Là, maintenant, la meilleure option était cette ruelle à sa droite et il n'eut aucune hésitation à s'y précipiter, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour distancer ses poursuivants. Il bouscula une ou deux personnes sur sa route et, alors qu'il passait à côté d'un étendage, déroba un drap en lin de couleur beige dont il s'enveloppa avant de se mêler à un groupe de femmes qui était en train de discuter.

« Bien le bonjour mesdames ! » leur lança-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Tiens donc ? Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Yuri ? » fit l'une d'elle avec un rictus amusé.

« Si tôt et déjà des ennuis mon garçon ? » ajouta une autre sur un ton léger.

« Des ennuis ? Il faudrait que je me fasse prendre pour cela… » commença-t-il à répondre avant de sentir qu'on le tirait brusquement en arrière.

Yuri, dont la partie du drap qui, jusque-là, couvrait ses longs cheveux bruns était tombée, se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec un membre de la garde, facilement reconnaissable à son turban clair et à son haut orange. D'après la forme des moustaches, il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître Adeccor, un simple soldat pas bien futé et dont il pouvait voir l'acolyte, Boccos, se dépêcher de les rejoindre, n'ayant pas la même vitesse que son partenaire de par la maigre longueur de ses jambes.

Son déguisement improvisé en femme du peuple avait visiblement foiré et il ne put donc que lâcher celui-ci, devenu inutile.

« Je te tiens Yuri ! » lança le plus grand de ce duo, ses fines moustaches frémissant de rage.

« Là, je reconnais que j'ai peut-être des ennuis. »

Le jeune homme connaissait assez bien ces deux-là pour savoir que, bien qu'entièrement dévoués à leur souverain, ils n'étaient pas vraiment très doués pour faire leur job. Des fois, il se demandait comment ils pouvaient encore être à ce poste ces nigauds vu leurs innombrables échecs…

« A présent tu vas bien sagement no- AOUARGH ! »

Yuri se libéra facilement de la prise du moustachu, celle-ci s'étant grandement relâchée suite au fait que des crocs canins, accompagnés du chien au pelage bleu et blanc qui allait avec, étaient occupés à mordre le mollet de son adversaire. L'animal délaissa sa proie quand le garde court sur pattes tenta de le toucher, sans succès, avec son arme.

« Bon travail Repede ! » fit le brun à son fidèle compagnon avant de s'enfuir de nouveau, son ami à quatre pattes le suivant de près.

Il se faufila dans un nouveau dédale de ruelles, entendant derrière lui les cris de ses poursuivants qui lui hélait de se rendre. Pour les retarder, il profita qu'il passait près de l'étalage du marchand de melons pour donner un bon coup de pied dans celui-ci, faisant ainsi tomber la plupart des fruits au sol. De par les bruits qu'il perçut par la suite, au moins un des deux gardes était tombé dans son piège et avait dû se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air pour avoir eu la mauvaise idée de poser son pied sur l'un de ces fruits. Il aurait volontiers vérifié si c'était bien le cas mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de se faire attraper, surtout maintenant qu'il avait repéré un autre garde mais qui portait un haut pourpre qui lui inspirait très peu confiance, en particulier à cause du capitaine dont il tenait ses ordres.

Après toutes ces années à survivre dans les rues d'Agrabah, Yuri avait déjà eu un aperçu de ce dont étaient capables les deux capitaines de la garde, Leblanc et Cumore. Si le premier était un homme capable d'éprouver une certaine empathie pour les autres derrière ses airs un peu bourrus et peu futés, le second par contre aimait abuser de son autorité et éprouvait un certain plaisir à rabaisser les gens plus bas que terre, même s'ils étaient innocents. Si le jeune homme éprouvait un certain respect pour Leblanc et sa volonté de servir au mieux son sultan, il ne ressentait que dégoût et mépris envers Cumore.

Remarquant un troupeau de moutons plus loin, il fit un signe à Repede tandis qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers une échelle qui avait été oubliée contre un mur. Pendant qu'il montait le plus vite possible, il entendit les aboiements de son fidèle compagnon qui semait la panique parmi les ovins, bloquant ainsi les gardes qui tentèrent d'accéder eux aussi à l'échelle. Il parvint en haut et se hissa sur le toit d'une maison tout en poussant de son pied l'échelle pour qu'elle tombe au sol.

Yuri jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui et finit par choisir de sauter sur le toit d'en face, un peu plus haut, et de continuer à avancer de cette façon. Seulement, vu que le mur séparant le palais de la ville se rapprochait de plus en plus, il savait qu'il avait vite intérêt à changer de stratégie.

Il choisit de quitter son perchoir en sautant dans le vide, s'accrochant à une poutre de bois dépassant de la bâtisse. Il se balança d'avant en arrière jusqu'à avoir l'élan suffisant et lâcha la poutre pour atterrir sur la toile tendue au dessus d'un étendage puis retomba au sol sur ses deux jambes suite à l'effet de rebond produit. Il eut cependant la mauvaise idée de s'attarder pour observer les alentours, faisant qu'il se fit repérer au loin par ses poursuivants.

« Il est là ! » cria Adeccor à son acolyte et à deux autres gardes venus en renfort.

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont tenaces aujourd'hui… » constata Yuri avant de reprendre la fuite.

Ses options étaient plutôt maigres, surtout quand il remarqua que d'autres gardes sous les ordres de Leblanc venaient de deux autres ruelles et s'apprêtaient à lui bloquer la route. Il dut opter pour la solution la plus proche : grimper rapidement les escaliers de ce bâtiment qui était tout près et espérer vite trouver une idée lumineuse. Vu le fracas qui parvenait à ses oreilles, faire demi-tour lui était devenu impossible.

Il était arrivé à plus de la moitié de la hauteur du bâtiment quand il entendit du bruit venir de plus haut. Son instinct n'aimait pas cela et lui dicta de vite se sortir de ce traquenard. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'une fenêtre comme option de fuite… et que vu ce qui était en train de débouler en face, il allait devoir opter pour le seul chemin restant.

Yuri sauta donc vite par cette seule ouverture, regardant rapidement ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Les jarres n'étaient pas très intéressantes mais le tapis près de la seconde fenêtre par contre pouvait se révéler utile…

« On te tient Yuri ! » fit la voix de Boccos.

« Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois ! » ajouta Adeccor.

« Désolé mais je crains de devoir vous fausser compagnie les gars ! » leur lança-t-il avec malice.

Sur cette phrase, le brun s'empara du tapis et, alors que les gardes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, il sauta par la fenêtre et se servit du tapis comme si ce dernier était un tapis volant. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, il put voir que ces idiots avaient voulu faire de même mais ils étaient tombés comme des masses… dans le tas de fumier se trouvant juste en dessous.

Yuri attrapa une poutre de bois, délaissant son moyen de transport de fortune, et se laissa tomber sur un toit se trouvant plus bas. Il continua tranquillement sa descente jusqu'à retrouver le plancher des vaches où l'attendait patiemment Repede.

« Je pense qu'on devrait être tranquilles jusqu'à demain. » déclara-t-il à son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, ce dernier lui répondant par un aboiement joyeux.

« Juste dommage que j'ai été si vite repéré cette fois. Me souviendrai que ce marchand est plus vigilant que les autres… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son morceau de pain, source de ses ennuis du jour. La veille, il avait réussi à prendre bien plus que ça sans se faire repérer pendant un bon moment. Soit les marchands avaient demandé l'aide de la garde pour protéger leurs étalages, soit il s'était montré un peu trop confiant. Dans tous les cas, il avait intérêt à être plus prudent le lendemain.

« Tu as pu te prendre quelque chose pour toi au moins ? »

L'aboiement affirmatif de son compagnon lui permit de comprendre que celui-ci avait dû réussir à se servir sur un étalage de viande. Tant mieux. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à…

« Yuri ! »

Apparemment non. Ils avaient réussi à le trouver on dirait. Il eut à peine le temps d'anticiper ce qui allait suivre que deux fusées foncèrent sur lui, le faisant se retrouver les fesses à terre sous la violence du choc.

« Eh vous deux ! Comment vous avez fait alors que je viens juste de finir ? » demanda-t-il aux deux gamins qui étaient collés à lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, Karol, le lâcha et fut imité par sa camarade aux cheveux blonds, Patty.

« On a vu Repede passer alors on l'a suivi ! » lança le jeune garçon.

« Et puis les hommes de Cumore étaient occupés à dégager le passage menant au palais. » ajouta la fillette.

Cela expliquait pourquoi seuls les gardes sous les ordres de Leblanc étaient à sa poursuite aujourd'hui. Il devait donc se préparer quelque chose et il était curieux de savoir ce que cela pouvait être… Mais il avait d'abord une chose à faire.

« Avant que j'oublie, j'ai ça pour vous. » fit-il en tendant le pain qu'il avait volé aux deux enfants. « J'ai un peu été pris de court donc j'ai rien d'autre en stock. »

« T'es pas obligé de nous rapporter de quoi manger à chaque fois tu sais… » bougonna un peu Karol. « Tu peux le garder pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas faim donc autant que vous l'ayez. »

Le regard que lui lança Repede de son œil valide lui fit bien comprendre que son ami avait bien entendu qu'il venait de mentir aux enfants. Mais quitte à choisir, Yuri préférait ne pas manger avant demain matin plutôt que de laisser les deux plus jeunes le ventre vide. Patty n'avait plus que la famille de Karol pour s'occuper d'elle mais les parents du garçon vivaient dans la misère et avaient du mal à nourrir tout le monde. Bien souvent, il voyait ses cadets en train de mendier dans la rue mais si les hommes de Leblanc se contentaient de leur dire d'aller faire ça plus loin, ceux de Cumore étaient allés jusqu'à les frapper et à les menacer de les emprisonner pour cela alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard puis finirent par accepter le pain, le partageant en deux parts égales dans lesquelles ils mordirent à pleines dents. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela.

« Ch'est bon ! » fit la fillette, la bouche pleine.

« Merchi Yuri ! » ajouta le garçon avant d'avaler le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Yuri, enfin libre de ses mouvements, se releva, époussetant un peu l'arrière de son pantalon. Il ne l'avait pas trop abimé pour une fois et n'aurait pas besoin de faire de la couture pour le rapiécer ce soir.

« Essayez de ne pas avaler de travers en mangeant vous deux ! » leur lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la grande rue.

Il entendait Repede venir le rejoindre, laissant ainsi seuls les deux enfants qui n'avaient à présent plus besoin d'eux pour ce jour. Par contre, de par les sons qu'il percevait, il y avait de l'agitation à l'endroit que lui avait mentionné Patty et il était assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Effectivement, plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises de chaque côté de la grande route qui traversait Agrabah et qui menait aux portes du palais royal. Il dut jouer un peu des coudes pour voir ce qui était la source de cet attroupement… et put constater que Cumore escortait une femme montée à cheval et qu'il détesta au premier regard quand il vit la grimace de dégoût qu'arborait son visage en regardant les gens du peuple. De plus, il trouvait qu'elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec ce capitaine qu'il méprisait tant.

Soudain, un enfant passa en courant près de ce duo, effrayant le cheval qui se cabra brutalement et qui, par ce geste, fit tomber sa cavalière. Cumore, fouet en main, s'apprêta à s'en servir mais avant que la lanière de cuir ne touche l'enfant, Yuri l'attrapa, plantant ses yeux gris pleins de défiance dans ceux marron remplis d'arrogance de celui à qui il faisait face.

« Yuri Lowell… J'aurais dû me douter que cette pestilence venait d'un va-nu-pieds dans ton genre. » lança avec un sourire suffisant le capitaine de la garde.

« Cumore… J'aurais dû me douter que cette puanteur venait en fait de ton eau de toilette. » répliqua Yuri avec un rictus moqueur, sachant très bien qu'il jouait avec le feu en faisant cela.

Le capitaine à la chevelure bleue voulut répliquer mais il fut interrompu par les cris hystériques de la femme qu'il escortait, à présent vautrée par terre et dont la robe rose était à présent tachée.

« Alexander ! Viens m'aider à me relever ! » hurla-t-elle avec force, détournant l'attention vers elle.

« J'arrive Mimula. » soupira Cumore qui alla s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce.

En les voyant côte à côte et face aux réactions du capitaine, Yuri comprit que ces deux-là devaient être de la même famille. La ressemblance physique et les attitudes si similaires ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

« Rha ! Ma robe est ruinée ! C'est de sa faute ! » fit Mimula en pointant Yuri d'un doigt accusateur.

« Pas de ma faute si le cheval ne supportait plus d'avoir un aussi gros postérieur sur son dos. » répliqua-t-il, plutôt fier en voyant cette peste rougir de colère.

« Sale petit rat ! »

« Nous sommes déjà en retard Mimula ! Pas la peine de perdre encore plus de temps avec un moins-que-rien comme lui. »

Cumore passa devant lui en l'ignorant royalement tandis que la femme qui l'accompagnait lui jetait un regard haineux qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il les regarda passer les portes des murs entourant le palais, puis, une fois qu'elles se furent refermées, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Viens Repede. Les moins-que-rien doivent rentrer chez eux à présent. »

Son compagnon lui emboîta le pas dans les rues d'Agrabah. Ils grimpèrent plusieurs marches et entrèrent dans un bâtiment en ruine. Ils empruntèrent un escalier, Yuri devant parfois se baisser à cause des poutres de bois qui étaient dans le passage, puis arrivèrent en haut, là où ils avaient établi leur domicile avec quelques coussins et une couverture, leurs possessions se résumant à cela ainsi qu'aux deux sabres que le jeune homme avait piqué à des gardes une fois et à l'objet qu'il dissimulait sous un vieux drap. Une grande ouverture dans le mur était cachée derrière un vieux tissu faisant office de rideau que le jeune homme tira, révélant une magnifique vue sur le palais royal qui se teintait des couleurs du couchant.

Tandis que le chien se roulait en boule sur un coussin pour dormir, le jeune homme observa l'extérieur, adossé contre un des côtés de ce qui lui servait de fenêtre.

« Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans ce palais par moments. » se dit-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose. « Ca pourrait être bien de ne plus vivre dans le besoin mais si c'est pour côtoyer des cafards comme Cumore, je passe mon tour. Et puis plus personne ne se soucie de ceux qui souffrent en Agrabah. A part les assommer de taxes, ils ne font rien d'autre. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'intérieur de la pièce, là où se trouvait un vieux rouet de bois qui était recouvert d'un morceau de tissu. Le dernier vestige de son passé et de quand il avait encore une famille avec une maison digne de ce nom, il y avait déjà pas mal d'années en arrière.

N'ayant pas envie de rester sur de mauvaises pensées, Yuri finit par aller s'allonger sur ce qui lui faisait office de lit, rejoignant Repede dans les méandres du sommeil et en se disant que demain serait un autre jour.

-§-

Il était l'heure de la rencontre avec le grand vizir et Cumore était agacé. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Agrabah, sa très chère sœur leur avait fait perdre du temps, se plaignant sans cesse du moindre petit truc qui n'allait pas. Trop de sable. Trop de chaleur. Trop de chemin à faire… Mais c'était un maigre prix à payer par rapport au prestige que cela serait pour lui d'avoir sa famille liée à la royauté. Et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrait-il ensuite devenir le nouveau Grand Vizir dans les années à venir ? Ca lui permettrait au moins de ne plus avoir à croiser ces bouseux dans les rues de la cité pour faire son travail.

Mimula sortit enfin de la chambre qui avait été mise à sa disposition au palais, à présent vêtue d'une robe de soie bordeaux brodée de fils d'or et portant un lourd collier d'or et de rubis accompagné de bracelets du même métal ainsi que de pendants d'oreilles en rubis eux aussi et de nombreuses bagues. L'ensemble en lui-même était plus que riche et devait probablement coûter une petite fortune. Cependant, un œil avisé pouvait voir un petit défaut sur la robe qui avait été en partie camouflé sous une épaisse ceinture de tissu doré.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant. » pesta-t-il en constatant qu'elle s'était aussi remaquillée. « Ce n'est qu'une entrevue avec le Grand Vizir. »

« Pardon ? » répliqua-t-elle avec surprise. « Je croyais qu'il y aurait aussi le prince ? »

« Sauf qu'avec le temps que nous avons perdus et l'heure tardive, cette rencontre a été reportée au lendemain. »

« Et tu nous as fait nous presser pour rien au final ! »

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce point car il n'avait pas envie de faire empirer les choses. Et puis s'il continuait cette discussion inutile, il allait très certainement l'étrangler, ce qui ne serait pas bon pour ses affaires.

-§-

Alexei n'avait guère apprécié ce retard de la part de Cumore mais il n'eut aucun souci pour mettre à profit ce temps perdu en prenant ainsi connaissance des quelques problèmes soulevés par les habitants et par Leblanc. Le plus préoccupant était au niveau de la muraille qui protégeait Agrabah des tempêtes de sable, une partie du mur ayant été fragilisée suite à la tempête du mois dernier. Cumore avait été celui chargé de vérifier cela mais, visiblement, le travail avait été bâclé. Cette fois-ci, il ordonnerait à Leblanc de s'occuper de cela en lui déléguant le pouvoir d'engager les ouvriers nécessaires pour les réparations à faire. Là, au moins, il savait que le boulot serait correctement effectué.

En entendant frapper à la porte de son bureau, le Grand Vizir cessa de lire le rapport qui venait de lui parvenir concernant les derniers actes de délinquance dans les rues de la cité.

« Entrez ! »

Cumore, suivi d'une femme qu'il supposa être Mimula, entra dans la pièce puis referma la porte, les laissant tous trois seuls dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir votre Excellence. » lui dit le capitaine avec un respect feint. « Comme promis, voici ma sœur, Mimula. »

« Bonsoir Grand Vizir. » fit la femme en s'inclinant avec révérence. « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

« Le plaisir est de même chère madame. » déclara-t-il en faisant mine d'être honoré.

Il n'avait eu besoin que d'un simple coup d'œil pour savoir que, bien qu'elle servirait ses desseins sans broncher, elle ne risquait pas de plaire au prince. De par la quantité de bijoux qu'elle avait sur elle, elle aimait être remarquée et étaler aux yeux du monde ses richesses. De plus, son parfum lui agressait les narines encore plus que celui que portait Cumore au point que s'il ne l'avait pas approchée, il n'aurait pas été capable de dire que cette odeur des plus détestables venait d'elle. Enfin, ce surplus de maquillage sur son visage ne lui plaisait absolument pas, lui confirmant qu'elle devait être très superficielle.

Mimula Cumore ne possédait aucune beauté, qu'elle soit intérieure ou extérieure.

« Je présume que vous connaissez la raison de votre présence au palais. »

A cette phrase, elle eut un sourire plein de suffisance.

« Conquérir le cœur de ce pauvre prince en l'éblouissant de par ma majestueuse personne bien entendu. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton séducteur. « Il ne pourra pas me résister. »

L'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de Cumore illustrait bien ce qu'ils pensaient tous deux : elle en faisait trop. Malheureusement, il n'était pas possible de l'échanger avec un modèle plus humble donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était procéder à quelques petits ajustements…

En le voyant prendre en main son sceptre à tête de serpent, le capitaine eut un mouvement de recul et détourna le regard, signe qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et qu'il ferait comme si rien de ce genre ne s'était produit.

« Ma chère, je vous prierai de bien vouloir regarder ceci. » fit-il en plaçant son sceptre face au regard de Mimula.

« Pourquoi donc ? Je ne comp… » commença-t-elle avant que son regard se soit fixé sur celui, rubis, de la tête de serpent.

« Vous êtes ici pour séduire le prince Flynn, rien d'autre. Intéressez-vous un peu à lui et frayez-vous un chemin jusqu'à son cœur sans exagérer. »

« Je dois… séduire… le prince… »

« Une fois votre mission accomplie et le mariage prononcé, vous serez la femme la plus riche du royaume. »

« Je serai… la plus riche… du royaume… »

Alexei eut un sourire satisfait en constatant que son envoûtement avait fonctionné. Cependant, il n'était pas certain qu'il tienne assez longtemps. L'idéal aurait été de le faire juste avant sa rencontre avec le prince mais de par le fait qu'elle était arrivée plus tard que prévu au palais, ceci n'était plus possible. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette bécasse n'échoue pas dans sa mission.

L'autre option aurait été d'envoûter Flynn mais il doutait d'être assez puissant pour hypnotiser quelqu'un avec cette force mentale, même si, actuellement, le jeune homme était très préoccupé par la santé de son père et peut-être un peu plus fragile psychiquement.

Non, même sans cela, il ne souhaitait pas prendre ce risque. Cela pourrait lui coûter la confiance qu'il avait envers lui et ce n'était pas possible de sacrifier cela.

Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas la lampe pour assurer ses arrières…

* * *

Omake :

Yuri : J'aurais préféré avoir droit à ta collègue…

Kaleiya : Elle peut être pire que moi tu sais.

Yuri (désigne les notes de Kaleiya) : Me semble que c'est ton nom que je lis à côté de ces quelques idées à mon égard.

Kaleiya : Me semble que t'avais signé un contrat comme quoi tu ne porterais pas plainte contre moi si la fic litigieuse a été la première publiée après Loups-Garous.

Yuri : Je ne me souviens pas de… T'as quand même pas fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ?

Kaleiya : Pas de ma faute si tu n'avais pas fait gaffe à cette clause du contrat qui, je l'admets, était peut-être écrite en très petits caractères…


End file.
